Dibalik layar
by BucinKamotaro
Summary: Kalau diluar kandang mereka perang dingin, beda saat mereka didalam kandang. [ HijiKamo, KamoHiji ships ].


**Warning:** OOC / Crackpair

Gintama and Characters (c) Hideaki Sorachi

* * *

Kalau di depan umum Hijikata dan Kamotaro terlihat selalu bertolak belakangan bahkan saling membenci. Bukan jadi hal yang aneh jika keduanya tidak pernah berbicara satu sama lain kalau bukan tentang pekerjaan. Semua anggota Shinsengumi tahu itu kok. Yang mereka tidak tahu adalah jika mereka berada di ruangan tanpa penglihatan orang lain selain mereka berdua.

.

.

.

.

.

Kamotaro Ito baru selesai menyusun laporan yang ia dapatkan pada patroli hari itu. Ia berjalan menuju ruangan sang wakil komandan membawa berkas-berkas yang sudah tersusun rapih olehnya. Tanpa ketukan semacamnya, Ia langsung menggeser pintu ruangan Hijikata. Kurang ajar memang.

"Hijikata-kun, aku ingin memberikan laporan ku-"

Manik hijau dibalik kacamatanya menatap datar sosok wakil komandan yang sedang bercumbu dengan sebuah botol mayones. Dengan membenarkan kacamatanya Kamotaro berdeham.

"Aku akan kembali nanti."

"WOI!"

Kamotaro yang baru ingin menutup pintu ruangan sang wakil komandan tertahan dengan tangan Hijikata yang buru-buru menghampiri penasihat shinsengumi itu.

Sunyi, senyap, hanya suara kertas yang memecah diamnya malam saat itu. Hijikata memeriksa laporan dari Kamotaro sementara Kamotaro sendiri duduk tak jauh dari Hijikata memperhatikan wakil komandan dalam diam. Tidak ada yang membahas kejadian beberapa menit lalu, Kamotaro pun tidak peduli. Sampai Hijikata menghembuskan asap rokok yang sedari tadi ia jepitkan oleh bibirnya.

"Soal kejadian tadi-"

"Semua sudah tahu kau gila Mayones. Aku tidak peduli."

"Aa baguslah. Kalau begitu, Soal laporanmu…"

"? Ada apa?"

Hijikata menaruh lembaran tersebut keatas meja kemudian menatap Kamotaro yang menatapnya bingung. Tidak, tidak ada yang salah dari laporannya. Bahkan laporannya rapih dan sempurna. Memang hebat untuk seorang pilihan sebagai penasihat Shinsengumi. Hanya saja…

"Kau telat satu setengah Jam. Aku yakin kau sudah menyelesaikan satu setengah jam sebelumnya. Kau kemana?"

Terdiam. Mencari alasan yang tepat. Ia memang keluar untuk menemui seseorang diluar sana. Memang sosok Hijikata paham benar dengan sifat Kamotaro yang selalu tepat waktu.

"Aa… Kemana pun kau, bukan urusanku jika tidak berhubungan dengan Shinsengumi."

Ia mematikan rokok miliknya kedalam asbak sebelum wajahnya ia dekatkan pada Kamotaro. Kedua bibir mereka bertemu. Ini bukan kali pertamanya Hijikata melakukan hal tiba-tiba seperti ini. Tetap saja, jantung Kamotaro berdegup lebih kencang dan wajahnya terasa memanas hingga ke telinga. Malu. Setelah ciuman usai, Kamotaro melirik ke sisi lain tak bisa menatap wakil komandan tersebut.

"Aku hanya meminta waktumu saat memberikan laporan, Ito."

"Aku ada urusan sebentar. Pada akhirnya aku juga keruanganmu bukan? Kau berlebihan, Hijikata-kun."

Tangan Hijikata meraih pipi Kamotaro kemudian mengusap bibirnya dengan ibu jarinya.

"Urusanmu selain Shinsengumi adalah…?"

"Yang pasti bukan urusanmu."

Hijikata mendengus pelan. "Jika ini berhubungan dengan Shinsengumi, maka ini adalah urusanku." Sang wakil komandan kembali mencium bibir sang penasihat. Ia sedikit mendorong tubuh Kamotaro hingga terjatuh ke atas tatami. Ciuman kali ini lebih lama dari sebelumnya. Dari pada nafsu, kali ini lebih seperti emosional. Kamotaro mengalungkan tangannya di leher Hijikata sambil membalas ciumannya tersebut. Beberapa puluh detik ciuman berlangsung, Kamotaro sudah mulai sesak kekurangan oksigen. Ia menggigit pelan bibir Hijikata yang kemudian Hijikata ikut menyudahi ciuman tersebut. Dengan nafas tak beraturan, Kamotaro menatap Hijikata yang berada diatasnya.

"Hijikata-kun…"

"Hm? Ada apa?"

Kamotaro terdiam. Ragu dengan yang akan ia ucapkan.

"Bicara saja."

"Hijikata-kun, kau… Nafasmu bau rokok. Aku tidak suka. Dan bau Mayones."

Twitch.

"Kau habis berciuman dengan Mayones kan tadi?"

Twitch twitch.

"Kenapa tidak sikat gigi sih? Kan mulutku jadi merasakan Mayonesmu serta rasa rokokmu."

"Berisik! Tidak usah protes kalau kau sendiri tadi membalasnya juga!"

"padahal tadi kau menyuruhku bicara saja, dasar labil." Menggumam sambil buang muka.

"Ku pikirkan kau mau bilang sesuatu yang manis." Mendengus pelan lagi. Hijikata malah membenamkan wajahnya di leher Kamotaro. "Aku lelah dengan pekerjaan hari ini."

Kamotaro melihat kesuari hijau gelap milik Hijikata. Tangannya perlahan mengusap pelan surai tersebut dengan lembut. "Istirahatlah kalau begitu."

"Kau akan pergi nanti."

"… Tidak. Aku tidak akan pergi."

Hijikata mengusal pelan sebelum kelopak matanya mulai turun hingga ia perlahan tertidur. Usapan Kamotaro membuatnya semakin terlelap. Sementara sang penasihat sendiri memeluk sang wakil komandan dan memejamkan matanya.

"Maaf." Ucap Kamotaro menutup hari itu.

-End-

* * *

Omake!

Esok paginya Hijikata dan Kamotaro melewati hari-hari seperti biasanya namun sang atasan memanggil mereka berdua keruangannya. hanya saling sekilas lirik, mereka sudah tahu akan firasat buruk mereka.

"Jadi, bagaimana malam kalian?"

"Ee?" Ucap keduanya bersamaan.

"Kulihat Ito-sensei baru keluar dari ruanganmu pagi-pagi buta."

"A-Ah! k-kami lembur." Hijikata sedikit terbata-bata saat menjawabnya.

"Ho? apa lembur itu sekarang artinya tidur bersama?"

'Wush!' kedua wajah penasihat maupun wakil komandan langsung memerah. jelas sekali kalau atasannya sempat 'mengintip' ruangan Hijikata. bagaimana pun pada akhirnya hal itu hanya menjadi rahasia mereka bertiga. Kondo hanya tertawa melihat keduanya kini adu mulut saling menyalahkan.

-Omake End -

* * *

Bucin Kamotaro balik lagi (apasih wong baru post kemarin) eh tapi aku udah lama loh nulisnya (berisik).

ya jadi disini Shipnya HijiKamo, KamoHiji, terserah kalian mau yang mana. aku nelen aja ;

makasih sudah membuang waktu buat hal gak penting ini. cuman penyaluran nafsu plot cuman gagal gitu.

di tunggu review nya~ 3


End file.
